


Revenge by Any Other Name is Murder

by Tshilaba



Series: That Halloween Night [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba





	Revenge by Any Other Name is Murder

She lit the first candle, still wondering why in the name of the Goddess she was even doing such a thing. Everything in her screamed not to do it. To extinguish the candle, gather her supplies and just leave. But that feeling nagged at her. He'd done her wrong; he had to pay. Even if the payback went against every belief she had.

She finished lighting the five candles and drew the pentagram, purposely, inverted and took a breath. One more step, and her payback would be in motion. She went through the rites and called forth for any creature that could aid her in her quest.

Nothing seemed to happen.

The girl frowned, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and decided to try and speak.

“Um, hello? I need something to help me pay him back for what he's done to me.”

_You wish revenge?_

She felt, rather than heard, the word and suppressed a shiver before nodding.

_Upon who?_

“Mello.”

There was silence for the longest time, before she gathered the courage to speak again.

“Please, can you at least present yourself in physical form? It would be so much easier to speak if I knew with whom I was speaking, Dark One.”

There was a growl, and then smoke coalesced into a huge wolf-like form, hunched over and resting on its haunches, strong black claws resting in front of it, eyes pupil-less and red, horns tucking around what it appeared to be its ears.

“This form is sufficient enough.”

It was less a question than an unspoken order to not question it.

“What do you need?”

The voice sent her blood running cold and everything in her screamed to leave. She couldn't now though; she'd gone too far.

“I'm in need of murder,” she managed finally. “And I need it to look like Mello did it.”

The pupil-less eyes narrowed upon her. “And what would you have me do?”

“I-I'd like it if you could if you could make them happen, and I'd make sure to make it worth your while.”

The demon snorted in what could be assumed as amusement before saying, “Give me the victims and I will handle the rest.”

“Near, Salrin, Resa, and Millenia.”

There was a swift nod, accompanied by a growl, and the creature disappeared with a _crack!_

“Oh Goddess, help me,” the girl whispered collapsing to the floor. “Though I know I'm beyond salvation...”

***

_October 31 6:20 a.m._

“Mm, Morgana?”

“What Celesta.”

“Did you hear something?” The blonde girl sat up, bed creaking in the process. “I think I just heard something.”

“It's nothing, Celesta,” the older girl responded, rolling away and facing the wall. “Go back to sleep.”

The blonde pouted but did as the other girl said and burrowed back under her covers and fell back asleep quickly.

_The first is dead._

Morgana sat up suddenly, breathing hard. Some part of her brain processed that it had been the demon and she collapsed back onto her pillow, sighing. “Dammit.”

***

It was noon the next day, just after the memorial service, when the Wiccan boy, Iggy, walked up to her. She'd been standing next to the coffins, at the head of Mello's, staring blankly at it.

“You loved him, didn't you?”

She jumped at the sound of the boy's voice and whirled to see who'd spoken to her.

“You loved him, didn't you, Morgana?” the brunette repeated slowly, studying the girl's face.

“I...” She sighed, looking away. “Yeah. I did.”

“Hn. But he didn't love you.”

“No. It was all about that stupid red head. If that damn red head had never come here, I could have gotten him to fall in love with me.”

“You cannot force a person to fall in love with you. They fall in love with you by chance. They like you by choice. Mello didn't even like you. He fell in love with Matt.”

“Exactly! If that bastard hadn't come to the House, Mello could have fallen in love with me.”

Iggy frowned before his words were spoken icily. “Are you even listening to yourself? You call yourself Wiccan and yet you speak as if the threefold rule does not exist. You act as if you are entitled to hate a person simply on the grounds that your love interest fell in love with them. Hatred breeds only more hatred and eventually begets wrongdoing. And I can only pray to the Goddess that you didn't act on that hatred, or even She cannot save you.”

He turned on his heel and left, leaving her alone with the dead.

Morgana turned back to the coffin she was standing beside. “Oh Goddess, what have I done?” she whispered sadly, setting her hand against the polished wood. “Iggy's right; I'm beyond salvation now. And worst of all, I can never apologize to him for it...”

***

She was sitting in the middle of her bed, Indian-style, as she sighed heavily, her eyes closed.

_Regretting it now? Well, you passed the point of no return when you called for me. Your little 'friend' was right. Hatred only begets hatred and eventually violence. You fed your hatred, now you must pay the price._

“Oh- Please,” Morgana begged. “Let me take my own life as penance.”

_I'm afraid I can't allow that. You would be far too easy on yourself. Seven murders took place; do you realize the power that such an occurrence bestows on me?_

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choking gurgle as her body imploded, splattering against the walls.

_Remember, O Wayward One. Revenge by any other name is murder. Greet those that have passed in your bid for revenge. I'm quite sure they will enjoy your presence..._

_***_

_Name: Dominica Montague_

_Alias: Morgana_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of Birth: June 17, 1988 6:59 p.m._

_Date of Death: November 1, 2005 11:42 a.m._

_Age at Time of Death: 16 years_

_Cause of Death: Undetermined; the body was found splattered over the entire room._

_***_


End file.
